recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gjetost
Browse All Gjetost Recipes About Gjetost Wikipedia Article About Gjetost on Wikipedia Made from a combination of goat's and cow's-milk Whey, this Norwegian cheese is faintly sweet and caramel colored. The texture can range from semi-firm like fudge to the consistency of stiff peanut butter. The brown color and sweetness result from slowly cooking the milk until its sugars caramelize. Gjetost is particularly good spread on dark bread. Scandinavia's mysost cheese (also called primost) is made exclusively from cow's milk in exactly the same way and tastes almost identical to gietost. Geitost, also known as brunost (lit. brown cheese) and gjetost, is a firm, brown cheese made from the whey of goat's milk. It originated in Norway. It has the appearance of caramel and a slightly sweet flavour. Mysost is very similar, the only difference being that it is made from cow's whey rather than goat's. There is a variety of geitost called ekte geitost (lit. real goat cheese) which does not contain any cow's milk but rather is made with 100% goat's milk. In Swedish, these cheeses are collectively known as mesost. The word geitost consists of 'geit' and 'ost', Norwegian for 'goat' and 'cheese'. The name brunost means 'brown cheese', while the specific type gudbrandsdalsost means 'cheese from the Gudbrandsdal valley'. Cow or goat milk and cream is added to whey. The mixture is boiled carefully for several hours so that the water evaporates. The heat turns the milk sugar into caramel which gives the cheese its characteristic taste. It is ready for consumption as soon it is packed in suitable sized blocks. Brunost, is a brown Norwegian cheese. The name brunost means 'brown cheese', while the specific type gudbrandsdalsost means 'cheese from the Gudbrand valley', and the geitost type means 'goat cheese'. It has a strong, sweet, yet somewhat sharp flavor with notes of caramel and goat's milk. It tastes best when freshly sliced very thin, and it goes wonderfully with coffee. It is a very popular topping for the customary open sandwiches eaten at breakfast and supper. Gjetost can be used with much success in cooking, such as various game sauces, and often along with juniper, and gives a subtle caramel taste. Note that because it is primarily made from whey, and not from casein, the brown cheese is actually not to be considered a cheese at all. Production Cow or goat milk and cream is added to whey. The mixture is boiled carefully for several hours so that the water evaporates. The heat turns the milk sugar into caramel which gives the cheese its characteristic taste. It is ready for consumption as soon as it is packed in suitable sized blocks. If boiled for a shorter time than usual, one gets the spreadable version prim, or messmör in Swedish. Prim had been made in Norway for a long time when Anne Hov, a farmer's wife got the idea of putting cream into the cheese. She got a good price for her new fatty cheese, and this merchandise is said to have saved the Gudbransdal valley financially in the 1880s. Today several types of Brunost is offered in most shops in Norway. TINE meierier produce most of the Brunost. Several local dairies produce their own versions. Experimental versions with nuts and honey or chocolate have been tried, without very much success. Gjetost Recipes Category:Semi-firm cheese